coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7977 (19th October 2012)
Plot Tracy prepares breakfast for everyone and makes a point of being overly friendly. Michelle's unnerved. Lloyd tries to talk to Mandy about their relationship and their near kiss but Mandy is quick to close the conversation down and suggests that it's time she moved out. Lloyd's gutted. Audrey's stressed and tells David to take an early lunch. Alone in the salon, Audrey hears the door and assuming it's a client, paints on a smile. She's gobsmacked when Lewis enters. Mary's worn out after Russian Night, but when Kylie makes disparaging remarks about Roy's Rolls, Mary becomes even more determined to outdo the bistro and knocking back several strong coffees, starts planning Moroccan Night. Anna's worried that she's overdoing it. Lewis starts to explain to Audrey how he bumped into Penny Thornley on the train and how he owes her £10,000 so he had no choice but to flee. Audrey tells him that she knows all about it as Penny came looking for him. Lewis is horrified. Dennis masquerades as the mystery drinker. Gloria plies him with free drinks. Lewis implores Audrey to run away with him before Penny returns. To Lewis's surprise, Audrey agrees. Audrey calls in the bistro and hands Kylie an envelope for David. Nick and Kylie are perplexed to find it contains the master keys to the Salon. Tracy admits to Beth that her relationship with Ryan is all part of a plan and that she isn't really pregnant at all. Beth's shocked. Gail, David, Nick and Kylie all agree that Audrey's been acting weirdly all afternoon. Out of concern, they head off to Audrey's house. Lloyd meets up with Jenna. She apologises for letting him down the other evening but explains how it just felt wrong to go for dinner in the flat where he's living with Mandy; it felt disloyal to her dad. Lloyd's understanding and suggests they could meet up on neutral ground instead. Jenna agrees. Desperate to leave as soon as possible, Lewis chivvies Audrey along, but Audrey tells him there is another solution. Gail, Nick and David let themselves into Audrey's house. They're stunned to find Lewis there. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston (Credited as "Gloria Prices") *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn Guest cast *Penny Thornley - Susan Hanson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Hallway, kitchen and living room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *No episode was transmitted on Wednesday 17th October to make way for an hour-long 40th Anniversary episode of Emmerdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lewis reappears, but when he realises the past is catching up with him, decides to run away again - asking Audrey to go with him; and Tracy is relishing her new living arrangements, taking every opportunity to wind Michelle up and drive a wedge between her and Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,400,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2012 episodes